


[ART] The Smarter Half of Shriek Team Delta

by Kangofu_CB



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Natasha Romanov Joins SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: Fanart for ClaraxBarton's awesome fic, Strike Team Delta





	[ART] The Smarter Half of Shriek Team Delta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strike Team Delta: Basic Training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055937) by [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton). 



**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr if you're so inclined! [Kangofu-cb](https://kangofu-cb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
